Something More
by Fujiko
Summary: Goten and Bra have always been friends but tonight something is different... Pure fluff inside!


Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay? :p

A/N: This fic is short, one-shot, pure fluff. I haven't written in a long time and am a bit rusty so forgive me. Written in Goten's point of view.

**Something More**

Goten smiled as he looked over at Bra. She was looking straight ahead, watching the road as she drove, and tapping her finger to the tune of the song that was currently playing on the radio. She was beautiful, something that he had always known but had failed to admit to himself for quite a long time. He was older than her and had always seen her as something of a little sister figure since her older brother was his best friend. Oh, how blind he had been.

She looked over at him and smiled, her bright blue eyes shining with happiness and he felt a familiar flutter in his chest. He smiled back, remembering the night that changed his life forever...

...

It was movie night at the Briefs household; a tradition that Trunks and Goten had strictly kept every weekend for as long as Goten could remember. Trunks always had the newest releases in his collection; most of the time before they were even released to DVD to the public. Having insane amounts of money had a lot of perks, Goten supposed. Most of the time Bra tagged along and occasionally Pan would as well. Trunks usually complained when the girls joined them but Goten really didn't mind. The girls would always get tired of the guy movies and leave to do other things before the night was over with anyway. This particular night Pan was unable to come but Bra took up her usual seat on the couch.

They always sat in the same seats, Goten on the far left of the couch, Trunks sat in the recliner closest to the couch next to Goten, and Bra would sit on the opposite end of the couch and put her feet in Goten's lap. It was as familiar to the three of them as breathing. This night was no different than usual and the three settled in for a long night of movies. About halfway through the fourth or fifth movie Trunks fell asleep and could be heard softly snoring. Bra giggled, "He must have been tired".

Goten laughed as well and replied, "He must be working really hard...". At that, they both broke out into laughter. It was well known that Trunks had an extremely cushy position at Capsule Corporation. His idea of hard work was playing around on his computer all day and daydreaming. Goten thought all of Trunks daydreams were probably about his own hair. At that thought, he laughed a bit more.

Bra sent Goten a knowing glance and then shot him a dazzling smile. At that moment time seemed to stop for him. Something seemed different about her. Goten looked at her and felt like he was seeing her for the first time. He took a deep breath and could smell her shampoo- lavender. He exhaled and smiled back at her. "Bra?", he asked.

"Goten?", she looked him in the eyes, that beautiful smile on her face.

"Have you done something different tonight? You seem... different somehow. Did you change your hair or something?"

Bra shot him a puzzled glance before replying, "No, I'm the same as always.". As she spoke, Bra moved her gaze from him to the floor, blushing slightly. Goten silently kicked himself as an awkward silence crept between the two of them.

Goten watched her for a few moments and then saw her glance over at her brother. "Umm...I guess we should let him sleep." He felt awkward being the one to break the silence but he wasn't sure what else to do.

Bra looked up at him and nodded, then stood and turned off the TV. "Goodnight, Goten." Bra blushed again and turned to leave the room. Goten watched her go and caught himself admiring her figure. 'She is beautiful', he thought to himself. 'Why have I never noticed before?'

"Goodnight, Bra..." He quietly replied as her body disappeared through the door frame. He stood and headed to the guest room that had always been reserved for him, leaving Trunks sleeping in the chair.

It was a few hours later that Goten found himself laying in bed, still awake, staring at the ceiling. He could not get Bra off of his mind. He felt like something must be wrong with him because he had never had this happen before. He was confused and didn't understand why she was so heavy on his mind. His chest felt really strange as well. He decided he would just have to get up and go outside for a bit to get some fresh air. "Maybe that will clear my head", he spoke out loud, talking to himself. "Yeah, that will help." He stood and walked the halls of Capsule Corp, making his way to one of the gardens the Briefs family kept outside.

Once he got to his desired destination, he caught sight of someone else sitting on a bench in the middle of the garden. The garden was laid out as a circle of rose bushes with a fountain in the middle with three small stone benches surrounding it. The person was sitting on the middle bench watching the water. As he got closer, his breath caught in his throat; It was Bra. She was wearing a small, white lace nightie that didn't do a very good job of covering her body. Her hair was down and cascading around her shoulders and he found himself looking at places on her body that he was pretty sure he probably shouldn't be. Goten was about to turn around and go back in when Bra caught sight of him. As she looked up, their eyes met and she shot him a small smile.

"Hey." She spoke so softly he almost didn't hear her. Goten could not take his eyes off of her and the strange feeling in his chest grew more intense as Bra motioned for him to come sit next to her.

Goten slowly made his way to where Bra was sitting and awkwardly sat down on the bench next to her. He was doing his best to keep his eyes on her face and not on her chest that was a bit over exposed in the nighty that she had on. "Bra, you're going to catch a cold sitting out here in that.", he blurted out, then blushed as she looked at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Goten, is that all you have to say to me when you see me dressed this way? I'm a big girl. I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern though." She sounded mad but her eyes told him that she wasn't.

"I...", Goten started, but didn't know what he had been planning to say. Bra giggled and the feeling in his chest got even stronger than before. He couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over her body and he could clearly see that she had grown up. He realized that this is what he was noticing earlier in the night. She was beautiful, she was smart, and he was starting to realize that the feeling in his chest was due to her.

He suddenly felt like he was getting a fever. His cheeks were flushed and he averted his gaze from Bra to look at the ground. He sat that way for a moment trying to process what he was feeling when Bra laid her hand on his thigh. "Goten, I have something to confess to you." She spoke really quietly again and Goten looked up at her. Their eyes met and Goten found himself having a hard time breathing. "I have feelings for you." Bra blurted out and then immediately looked down. Goten felt like he had been punched; all the wind left his lungs.

"I... don't know what to say, Bra. Why?" He was confused. She had never shown any kind of interest in him before other than friendship to his knowledge. He found himself blabbering to her, not even thinking before he spoke, "I'm not anybody, Bra. You are so smart and beautiful and perfect. You have everything going for you. I'm just a goofy guy who is friends with your brother..." He stopped talking when he realized tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks.

He started to say something else to her when she looked up at him, with anger in her eyes and said, "Goten! You are an idiot!" very loudly, and then, "but you ARE somebody..." very quietly again. "I'm in love with you. I have loved you for the longest time. I have tried everything to get you to notice me but it seems that I have failed at that." She grew silent for a second and Goten lifted his hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I notice you." He said softly. "I just never thought in a million years you would feel this way..." As his sentence trailed off, Bra looked sadder than he had ever seen her look. Before Goten knew what he was doing he reached up and kissed her full on the lips. It was the best thing he had ever felt in his entire life and the feeling in his chest swelled so big that he thought he was going to burst. He ran his fingers through her hair as their kiss grew deeper and by the time they pulled apart again he understood exactly what he was feeling. He lightly tilted Bra's chin so that she was looking him right in the eyes. "I love you too, Bra." She smiled and kissed him again and Goten felt his heart soar.

...

As Goten watched his wife in the car next to him, re-living that old memory, he remembered that that was the night the two of them shared a bed for the first time. They made love all night long and had never been apart since. He smiled the big, goofy Son smile that all the males in his family were known for and grabbed Bra's free hand and held it. "I'll love you forever. You are so beautiful." He told her, and he knew deep down in his heart that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

**The End**

Author's Note: That was pure fluff, I say! I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
